


Us

by MsElwoodBlues



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsElwoodBlues/pseuds/MsElwoodBlues
Summary: Multiple Chapters (More Coming Soon)You were just a regular ol genius who decided to make awesome devices that could make dogs talk who then became your children the closest to family you have, and you decided why the hell not put all your knowledge together with the other big brains of the world the Avengers you decided to live at the compound that Tony built for everyone , you started off being with none other than Captain America himself, until that freak accident, and then only one person waited for you he knew all along you would come back, and that was Quill.But there is one small note, Eddie Brock never became Venom, sorry sweetheart you did, and now you have to live with the parasite, and find a way to get your life back on track. With everyone trying to help and or get Venom out of you, lets see where the city rumbles shall we?Yes there is Smut. Graphic. No Snowflakes aloud.Reader is the Host of Venom, Relationships include Peter Quill/Reader, Captain America/Reader and more to come.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**‘Us; we are Venomous’** _

_**‘You’re joking right?’** _

I placed my hands over my ears, though the voice only got louder.

_**‘You’re telling me, you don’t want to use my power?’** _

I gasped, only to push my toes tighter to the cold cement floor that I was sitting on.

_**‘Come on, we have been together now, for what is it in human time? 3 months?’** _

“That doesn’t mean I want your help…” I spoke softly as to not draw suspicion to myself, people were constant monitoring of me, I didn’t want to see or speak to anyone. But I have ‘HIM’ inside of my head.

 _ **‘I thought we were friends, I am evening wanting to help save your stupid planet!’**_ His voice rang thru my ears.

I gritted my teeth and shook my head; my long (H/C) hair fell over my shoulders. My (E/C) hues had seemed to loose their bright color. “I don’t feel good…” I groaned.

 **‘Everything seems okay in here, though if I don’t eat soon, I am going to eat your liver.’** He cackled.

I brought my 5’7 stature to a full standing stance, I felt a rustling under my thin shirt I was wearing, and he was going to make an appearance… I looked down at the floor; my hair fell down over my freckled cheeks. A dark black liquid formed from under the front of my shirt, pure lifeless white eyes started into mine. Sharp fangs bore, showing maybe to scare me. Bring it.

_**‘I told you (Y/N), you need to trust me’** _

“I know, you have kept me alive, but if I contact any of my friends, if any of them are still around…” I started, my voice was weak, and sadness coated every word that left my lips.

_**‘You don’t know how they would react? Do I understand correctly?’** _

Yea… he nailed it right on the head, Scott, Steve, even Peter how would they ever react if they knew he was inside of me, controlling me, talking to me… WAIT what am I saying, I have full control of myself. I am standing, I am breathing…

_**‘You’re right, you do have full control of yourself, but if any harm comes towards us…. I will protect.’** _

Us… he is right we are kind of one now…. ‘Did you hear that?’ He asked. I stepped closer to the door, I looked out it to the best of my abilities, my vision was blurry with out my glasses, he noticed, within minuets things became clear when he had brought himself back into my body, helping my vision…

“Yea, what do you think it was…?” I asked the symbiote lurking beneath my skin.

**Why don’t we get started from the beginning, I don’t want to just throw you into the hell that is now my life. I always thought I had a pretty normal life, though it’s not quite like that anymore.**

_It all started about 3 months ago…_

_Friday October 13th_

Ever since that huge battle with Ultron, Stark industries had built a large compound for all of Avengers, hero, Meta humans, and whatnot. How about this anything with powers, makes sense now? Good. In this compound everyone pretty much had their own home, apartment, cave or whatever you wanted to call it. I myself had my small little home that I made all mine. What makes me special… what makes me a hero…? Some say that I would be like Hawkeye, or even like Black Widow, I fought along side Captain America himself, as well as Dr. Stephen Strange. I slowly had made my way into becoming one of the heroes of the world, the world that wanted us all confined and shut away after we saved their asses. But hey that’s the government for you, today it was cooler outside a beautiful fall morning, leaves changing and the smell of rain lingers close. I had just come back from my morning run, I stopped just outside my house looking about, I leaned forward hands resting on my knees. I flung my (H/C) colored pony tail over my shoulder. The top of my ponytail rested high on my head, then it fell down and over my shoulders, it was very curly, no not an afro curly just the ends of it had curls. My (E/C) hues scanned out over the neighborhood I lived in. No one was out really, except for the Captain himself, who waved to me as he ran by on the other side of the street. I brought my hand up waving to him with a warm smile. My pale hands trembled from the adrenaline rush I just had, I opened up my gate to my yard, walking up to the cobble stone path to the large door to my home. I pushed myself inside the front door, to be greeted by my two pups, a German Shepherd named Chase and his pal a Mutt mix by the name of Rocky. Leaning down I pet both dogs on the head that greeted me with wagging tails.

“Mama! You have returned!” Rocky grinned.

Yes, yes the dog does talk; oh I did not fill you in on my super power did I?

“How are the collars working boys?” I smiled, watching Chase sit down next to Rocky.

“Great mama!” Chase spoke.

I took the tag in my hand, looking it over, my glasses fell down my nose a bit, when I pushed them back up, resting them on the bridge of my nose. The tags the two pups wore; I invented those I made it so that my animals could talk to me. I also made it to be they can shape into humans, when in the right condition and situation I’ll get back to that a little later. I brought my stance back to full height a smile crossed my lips as I stepped into the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. Chase and Rocky watched as I headed down the hall, the two right in per-suite of following me down the hallway.

“Momma, I forgot to tell y-“Chase was cut off.

I was placing my phone on the counter when I looked into my living room to see Tony Stark sitting on my couch. I saw a hand come up with 1 finger pointing at the ceiling, which was Tony sign of give me a moment I am on the phone.

“Momma! We forgot to tell you Mr.Stark is here!” Rocky ran into the kitchen, running into the back of my legs, and falling backwards.

“I see boys… Why didn’t you call me and tell me.” I shook my head.

“Sorry….” They both hummed out.

I looked to Tony once more; my arms came to rest under my larger breasts. I tapped my foot when he was finally off of the phone. He smirked when he had walked over towards the counter where I was standing, his hand came up to my arm.

“Well, Well Ms. (Y/N) , so good to see you.” Tony played off his play boy charm.

“Stark, can I do you for?” I shrugged off his touch, turning to open my fridge so I could get some water to drink.

“Oh, ouch that was cold.” He sighed.

“Your point?” I snapped back.

“Let’s see, well Captain Sparkle Pants wants me to gather up 3 of my top choices to infiltrate this new Hydra base that has made an appearance as of late. You were my first choice with your knowledge, skill and amazing talents of hacking.” He grinned towards me.

I rolled my eyes, tipping my head back I took a long drink of my water slowly lowering it, I looked back to Stark and nodded my head softly. “Fine, I am in, only because I am itching to get back out on the field.” I looked down at the pups who eagerly waited for me to finish talking to Tony.

“One other condition, Chase and Rocky come with me, they are my inside force.” I leaned on my forearms against my granite counter top. “Deal.” Stark said holding his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it heavily, my eyes watching his facial expression.

“You set out tomorrow. Your going to be with Sparkle pants, Scott, Natasha and Sam.” Tony released my hand and rested a manila envelope on the counter.

“Brush up on the mission, and we will see you tomorrow morning at the tower.” He grinned when he patted the pups, and exited thru your backdoor nearest the kitchen.

“A mission!!” Rocky barked.

“OH BOY OH BOY!” Chase tail wagged

“Now boys…” I spoke softly circling around the counter to reach my large plush leather couch, resting on the seat, Chase jumped up onto the couch, and Rocky rested at my feet. I opened the folder, “No matter what happens, you guys know to listen to Steven, he always agreed to take care of you guys if anything ever happened to me.” I looked up at the picture on my coffee table, I picked it up. It was a picture of Rocky and Chase with Peter and Steve. This picture always made me smile, no matter the day.

“What about Peter, wouldn’t he take care of us?” Rocky asked.

“The two of them would have to fight that one out.” I laughed lightly placing the picture down, when I started to look over the folder contents.

_**The Next Morning** _

“Hey (Y/N)!” Sam waved at me.

I could see Steve’s back to me, he was talking with Natasha about something, but he didn’t seem to notice that I had come into the room well that is until Sam made it clear I was here. I waved back at him walking up to the small group Scott gave me a big hug and grinned.

“DUDE! I am so excited to get back out there! Anya are you excited!” Scott had grinned when he looked down at the pups.

“Scott!” They both barked when they ran up and jumped on him.

Steve turned, his eyes had looked over my body he was not one to just stare at a woman. But I clearly caught his attention today. I was wearing black boots, they went up about mid calf, buckle and straps across them. Next came my pants, they were tight, they tucked into the top of my boots, and curved over my hips and my plump rear end black leather always made me look good that’s what Peter always said. I had a gun strapped to my thigh, and a small utility belt around my waist. Next came my shirt, it was a dark blue tank top, with a dark brown leather jacket over my shoulders, the jacket was snug to my body I had multiple patches on my jacket from Quill’s ship, and from when I spent some time with Yondu and his gang the Ravengers. The jacket really enhanced my chest, showed exactly what I was packing Double D’s baby. Next came my hair, it was down and hanging over my shoulders, it bounced with it’s curls, and around my neck was the small necklace Steve had given me, it was a beautiful silver chain, with a small white diamond at the end. Around my wrists were to bracelets, one to communicate with the pups, the other my utility watch that was over all badassery. Steve shook his head when Sam snapped his fingers in-front of his face.

“Yo Cap, ready we got to get going.” Sam poked at his chest.

“Right, sorry, good morning (Y/N)” Steve smiled when he walked over giving her a tight embrace and whispered softly into her ear. “

You look beautiful today.” He stepped back his large muscular frame leaving my body. I sighed from the loss of warmth from him.

“Our plane is leaving now, so let’s load up guys!” Natasha yelled from the back of the jet that was going to be taking them to the main ground of the Hydra base.

It was going to be a long and bumpy ride. Chase and Rocky curled up at my feet, when my hand stroked both of their fur’s to soothe the pups, it had been some time since we all went out. I sat on the ground between the two pups. Steve and Scott looked over to me, curious as to what I was doing.

“Boys, I want you to listen to me, if anything happens to me on this mission…” I started.

Steve’s breathe hitched, he didn’t even want to begin to think that, he had deep feelings for you, he would hate to see something bad ever happen to you, and he would protect you at all costs. He leaned forward in his seat and laced his hands together and continued to listen, Scott tapped his leg, nervous to be hearing me talk like this.

“I programmed your collars last night, If something happens to me, I want you to tap your pup tags, and say ‘Mamma's gone, time to party’ this is going to release a survival protocol, and no matter what happens, do not ever loose your pup tags. Those will be your ID, your money source everything you need. Steve knows what to do, and so does Peter, they will make sure you guys stay safe.” I inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breathe.

“Your strong mama, we know you will be okay.” Rocky looked up to me, I stroked the top of his head and kissed his nose gently.

“We will protect you Mama.” Chase licked my hand, when I learned down and kissed the top of his head.

“I know you will boys, but I don’t want you hurt ever.” I said hugging them close.

“Nothing will happen (Y/N); you’ve got all of us.” Sam grinned.

“Yea!” Scott grinned when he high fives Sam.

Steve went silent, and looked down at the ground, clutching his hands tight.

“Cap, It’s all good, I’m tough.” I smirked, and winked at him.

He caught the wink, and nodded softly to her, and mouthed this to her.

‘I love you’

_**Hydra’s Base** _

Everyone made there way off the jet, when it had soon disappeared up into the air, it enter its cloaking mode hiding itself from any airborne hydra agents. Steve handed all of us our ear pieces, I slid mine into my ear, when I turned the pups frequency’s to match up.

“Rocky, Chase remember to use our inside voices your voices will all be right in our ears alright?” Steve smiled looking down at them.

Both pups nodded when all the sudden Chase’s ears perked up and looked ahead, Rocky was right behind when he growled low.

“There are people near, at least three.” Chase spoke, when he had brought himself closer to me.

“Rocky go with Scott, remember he can shrink really small and get into small crevice if we need him to, Natasha you and Sam go from the East, and (Y/N), Chase and I will come from the West.” Steve spoke, when he had grabbed his shield from his back, resting it on his forearm, I heard the metal latch into its place.

Everyone had separated, it was cooler here, felt like it was winter, but it was the middle of bloody October, we took quickly thru the forest each step was a crunch beneath our feet to our doom. I am kidding, this is taking us further and further to finding out what the hell Hydra is doing with rockets, yes what the hell did Hydra want with rocket ships, and going into space. Well that’s why they brought me along. About 300 feet from base, we took shelter behind a couple of tree’s that were broken and in pretty rough shape so we could stay hidden.

“I’ve got this one Cap.” I waved my hand towards him, when I had grabbed my gun from my holster.

“Y/N, the sound it will alert the others!” Steve whispered harshly at you.

“You think I am that dumb Steve!” I growled back to him.

“I know how to stay quiet.” I groaned. ‘

 _That’s what she said.’_ Scott rang over the ear pieces.

 _‘Shut up Scott.’_ Steve and I said in unison.

I leaned over the tree stump, bringing my gun up to eye level; I looked thru the small scope I had mounted to it, to see the guard was talking on a radio. The look on the mans face was of alert. Then I brought my gun back _‘Guys, we have a problem’_ I spoke over out ear pieces, _‘I think they know we are here._ ’ I looked back over the stump, to see him walking closer to the base, I quickly took the shot before he could go back inside, watching him hit the ground nothing changed. Our breathing hitched _‘False alert, Team Cap moving in’_ Chase spoke to everyone. Up quickly we made our way towards Hydras base, grabbing the badge that was on the man’s coat, we scanned our way in as the door opened, it was quiet, and everything seemed too easy. _‘Easy everyone, it seems too easy.’_ Cap spoke. Maneuvering thru the base, we made it into a room, where it had looked abandoned, though recently worked in. We made our way down into the room looking around; Chase sneezed from the dust he had sniffed up into his nose. He looked up to Captain and I, then back to the floor as he moved slowly against the computers as to not set off anything from fast movement.

“People have recently been in here mama!” Chase said looking around the room, sniffing to see if anything of unusual would come up.

“I know sweetie, just looks so well dressed up like it was old.” I said looking down at the computer screens.

 _‘Cap we need you over here, your not going to believe what we found.’_ Scott spoke, _‘Natasha and Sam are already here.’_

 _‘Where are you guys, we will be right there.’_ Cap held the piece closer to his ear.

 _‘North side of the building, up 2 floors, back of the hallway to your left, I’ll be out waiting for you’_ Sam hesitated.

_‘Got it we will be right there.’_

I looked over the computers, when I started to tap on one of the keyboards, screen lighting up, I brought myself closer, and leaning on the table with my forearms I shook my head in disbelief.

“Go on without me babe, I can handle myself, take Chase with you, and he’s good protection” I smiled softly, when Chase wagged his tail to the compliment. Steve bit his bottom lip when he had touched my hip ever so gently.

“Anya, I can’t leave you here.” Steve said.

“Babe, I am a big girl, I can take care of myself. Go help them out, I will be right over ear piece” I pointed to my ear, when I brought myself to stand up straight up and look at the drop dead gorgeous man in front of me.

“Alright… If you need me, just call I will be right back…” He spoke when he wrapped his arms around my hips, slowly pulling me into him.

“Steve, don’t do this you big sap.” I smacked his chest.

He placed those soft lips on mine, I leaned up into him, softly kissing him on the lips, and he kept it there for a few moments, as if it was our last.

Chase gagged. “Gross!” he laughed.

Steve and I chuckled when I kissed his cheek.

“I’ll be fine babe.” I grinned.

“I am holding you to that.” Steve grinned.

I stroked Chase fur and kissed the top of his head “Be good and help Steve no matter what sweet pup.”

“Yes mama!” Chase nodded licking my cheek.

I was alone now; I looked around at all the computers dusty, old and out dated. “Something is not right here.” I said when I leaned back on the desk, slowly starting to work at the computers, my fingers clacked against the keys, my eyes were scanning over the computer and the multiple screens coming up.

“Guys, look at Chase’s pup tag, it’s going to produce a hologram of what I am seeing on the computers. It looks like they are going to some foreign planet and bringing back some funky looking goop.” I spoke with a skeptical sound in my voice.

Chase stood still when the hologram showed up on the wall showing them the screen I was seeing; I pressed my ear piece again, and looked at the screen.

“Something called a Symbiote; it comes from space… looks like from one of the further moons from Saturn’s atmosphere.”

 _‘That explains the rockets.’_ Sam spoke.

“I’ve downloaded the rest of the data to Chase and Rocky’s pup tags, to access it, all you have to do is say Protocol Hydra.” I said

“I am going to be heading your way, I have your coordinates.” I said turning off the hologram.

When suddenly I heard the main door open. I brought myself under the desk quickly, I chewed on my cherry red lips, thank god for that smear proof lipstick or I would look like a hot mess right now. But that’s the least of my worries; I’ve got bad guys on my tail. The two guys that walked down the stairs were talking back and forth, last I heard was something about, it came from this room, and damn intruders like its something that happens everyday. I scooted back a little bit further under the table, slowly starting to crawl underneath the table to try and sneak out, I slowly made my way up the stairs, pushing myself against the wall, I inched to the door, slowly opening it, when I backed up to keep my eye on the guards down below in the main room, to be greeted with an arm around my neck and a gun pointed to my head. _‘This is where it was going to end.’_

“We knew someone was around here, didn’t realize this little girl was causing all the problems.” One guard spoke.

“Looks like we got a spy, a pretty looking one” The second guard snickered.

It was all too quick, the last thing I heard was Rocky and Chase panicked cries trying to reach me thru our ear pieces. The guard that had hold of my throat squeezed, until my light faded, everything had gotten black, real quick, I felt my body go limp, then the last thing I remember was hearing Steve’s voice.

 _"We have to go get her!"_ Steve spoke quick.

 _“Guys, I can’t get a hold of (Y/N)._ ” Scott chimed.

 _“Her tracker is down!”_ Rocky whined.

“ _Wait, I… I can’t pick up her scent!”_ Chase cried.

Back on the jet Rocket their pilot was looking at multiple screens, on 2 screens showed the heart beats and locations of each member of the team, all the sudden your's had vanished from the screen, first the location, then the heart monitor, it flat lined…

“Guys Y/N tracker, it’s gone!” Rocket yelled out to the team in the back of the jet.

“What!” Steve voice was heavy.

“Guys, I can’t keep it on the ground any longer, we have to go, we are under attack!” Rocket yelled.

"Steve we have to go!" Natasha said grabbing his arm.

"Come on boys!" Scott called out to Chase and Rocky.

The team ran from the base, alarms were blaring, they heard talking, yelling, and gunshots already starting. Steve was first to the jet, making sure everyone had gotten on, he couldn't believe they were taking off without (Y/N) with him. Everyone had boarded the ship, Rocket closed up the hatch making sure everyone had gotten to seats, immediately taking off to safety. Chase whined when he looked out the window down at the compound they were passing over, Rocky laid his head against the ground, curled up at the back of the captain’s chair a few tears rolled down his fur. Steve smacked the side of the ship.

“Damn it! I promised her I wouldn’t let her get hurt!” Steve yelled.

“Steve, there is nothing you could have done…” Natasha placed her hand on his forearm.

“I should have stayed with her, I was to protect her!” He yelled a tear stung at his eye, slowly rolling down his cheek.

“Shes tough man… I know she will make it back to us..” Scott said soothing Rocky’s fur just like you use to do.

“Shit, now I have to break the news to Peter…” Rocket sighed heavily when he got their jet out of harms way, heading back towards Stark Towers…

I woke up on a table, it was cold, I felt my body ache, scream it was on fire. I pushed my fingers against the table and bit my bottom lip again. I was in a pair of dark green shorts, and a torn up white shirt. My pale skin matched the shirt all to well, my hair a tossed mess and thrown to the side. I looked around the room, to see and hear machines beeping and whirling. I looked dead ahead and saw a capsule with this slimy black goop flinging around and smashing against the sides of the glass.

“Experiment 545… Specimen positive, Host female, 164 pounds, 5’7 healthy” A tall man spoke.

“Specimen is ready, chamber ready, body showing positive results to medication, sedatives ready for Symbiote.” The female next to him spoke.

“Alright, here we go.” The man grinned smacking a giant red button.

The capsule opened up the black liquid shot out quick and came after me, it slithered right to the base of my feet, and right up my legs, slowly it felt like pins and needles sticking into my skin, more so like a tattoo, my eyes shot wide open when I felt the slimy black liquid finish entering my body, everything went fuzzy, my body felt limp when I groaned heavily. The machines started beeping faster, and the people were all muttering and talking. I slowly opened up my eyes when I bit my bottom lip in pain, groaning heavily, I haven't felt this much pain in years…

**_“You’ve never felt this much pain, I beg to differ.”_ **

What was that? I felt the buckles on the table loosen, and I saw these black like tentacles coming from my body, I looked around.

“What is happening to me!”

_**“Hey, don’t yell your voice is very loud in this tiny box”** _

There it was again, I am going to die here…


	2. Us: Facing the Facts

_**Chapter 2 Coming Soon** _

_**US: Facing the Facts.** _


End file.
